The Torrents of Greed (Part II)
Benjamin Stone tries to salvage his prosecution of the Masucci family when Beigal faces bribery charges and seems willing to turn against his brother-in-law. Plot and continue to pursue organized crime boss Frank Masucci after he is acquitted of murder. Cast Main cast * George Dzundza as Sergeant Max Greevey * Chris Noth as Detective Mike Logan * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen * Michael Moriarty as Executive A.D.A. Benjamin Stone * Richard Brooks as A.D.A. Paul Robinette * Steven Hill as D.A. Adam Schiff Recurring cast * Bruce Altman as Harv Beigal * Christine Baranski as Katherine Masucci Beigal * Charles Cioffi as Frank Masucci * Robert Fields as Mario Zalta * Steven Keats as Defense Attorney George Zuckert * Stephen McHattie as Joe Pilefsky * Lee Richardson as Defense Attorney Mike Le Claire * Ronald Hunter as Pilefsky's Defense Attorney * Phillip R. Allen as Defense Attorney Davis * Anna Katarina as Elena Skolnick * Sidney Armus as Judge Arnold Fishbein * Linda Atkinson as Detective Vitello * F.X. Vitolo as Detective Fenton * Jacques Sandulescu as Isaac Skolnick Guest cast * Rex Everhart as Fire Inspector * Michael P. Moran as Limo Driver * Michael Heintzman as Lonner * Victoria Christian as Laurel McGinty * María Cellario as Connie Masucci * David Cryer as Arraignment Judge M. Kleinman * Marvin Chatinover as Housing Judge Michael O'Donnelly * Gene Canfield as D'Agastino * John Anthony Williams as Varone * Julie White as Waitress * Mike O'Malley as New York Policeman #1 * Bruce Kirkpatrick as New Jersey Trooper References References Quotes "I inspect five buildings a day, five days a week, fifty weeks a year. So I missed a couple of violations, I'm human. You never lost a case, Mr. Stone?" "Well, one mistake is human. Two is perhaps a lapse in concentration. Three is stupid, but the same mistake consistently over a period of two years indicates another form of human fallibility here." "Such as what?" "Greed?" : - Laurel McGinty and Benjamin Stone "You lost, Mr. Robinette. This is America. One strike and you’re out." : - Judge Arnold Fishbein "That's why we need a warrant." "A warrant. Sounds like a fishing license to me." : - Paul Robinette and Judge Arnold Fishbein "What have we got so far?" "Masucci's greatest hits." : - Max Greevey and Mike Logan "Call Cragen and tell him to pick up Masucci." "For what?" "I don't give a damn. For spitting on the sidewalk." : - Benjamin Stone and Paul Robinette "You're bluffing." "Yeah, you’re right. We'd be real upset if something happened to a piece of crap like you. ''" : - '''Joe Pilefsky' and Mike Logan "From '80 to '88, Beigal made The Post's 50 Worst Landlords list. Last two years, he's spotless." "Maybe he got religion." : - Max Greevey and Donald Cragen "You ever hear of Don Quixote?" "Did you ever hear about David and Goliath? And we have God on our side." : - Max Greevey and Benjamin Stone "Katherine Beigel did in ten seconds what we couldn't do for ten years. Put Frank Masucci out of business. Permanently." : - Mike Logan "Justice is blind, detective. Nobody said it was fair." : - Benjamin Stone Background information and notes * The usual opening narration is dropped, replaced by a recap of the events of the previous episode: "Occasionally, the criminal justice system can be twisted and manipulated by the very people it's meant to punish. This is one of those cases. What started as an assault on a Russian candy store owner mushroomed into an investigation of Manhattan's most powerful crime family. These are some of the players." The players are identified by name and function within the Masucci crime family. The recap shows little clips from the previous episode. The people mentioned are: :"Joe Pilefsky – A soldier in the Masucci family. Hired muscle." :"Mario Zalta – A Capo in the Masucci family. Currently running an un-taxed cigarette scam." :"Harv Beigal – The Don's brother-in-law. The cigarettes go through his warehouse." :"Frank Masucci – The Don. Head of the largest crime family in New York." "These four men conspired to set up Stone. Stone brought Masucci to trial for the murder of Union President Russell Mackey; not knowing that he'd been set up by the Don. Unable to re-trial Frank Masucci for murder, Stone has had to settle for prosecuting Pilefsky and Zalta for the assault on the Russian candy store owner." * The first title card after the opening credits reads "Three Months Later"; however, based on the ending dates of Part I (Friday, January 5), Part II actually begins two months later (Friday, March 9). * This episode shares similarities with the John Gotti crime syndicate case. Gotti and five of his brothers all joined the Mafia at early ages and Gotti soon became boss of the well known Gambino crime family, one of the Five Families in New York City. He became widely known for his outspoken personality and flamboyant style that eventually caused his downfall. In 1992, Gotti was convicted of racketeering, thirteen murders, obstruction of justice, hijacking, conspiracy to commit murder, illegal gambling, extortion, tax evasion, loansharking, and other crimes and was sentenced to life in prison, where he died ten years later. (Source: ) Episode scene cards Torrents of Greed (2), The